Sakura-ku
by Castalia Kioko
Summary: Dia adalah Sakura-ku ceplas-ceplos, sering tersenyum, cantik, walau entah kenapa otaknya selalu berisi hal-hal aneh dan tak terduga


**Sakura-ku**

Hai, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke umur 17 tahun dan masih sekolah tahun terakhir di SMA Konoha. Kalau perlu aku mendeskripsikan diriku, baiklah, aku laki-laki anak bungsu di keluarga Uchiha, dan kedua orang tuaku masih hidup dan sehat. tinggiku kira-kira 180 cm, ya sangat wow bagi ukuran pelajar SMA tapi aku memperoleh itu semua berkat keaktifanku di klub basket. Rambutku hitam dan biasanya aku mengkreasikan rambutku ke belakang dengan gel rambut agar terlihat rapi dan keren—alasan kedua yang paling tepat, kulitku putih dan mataku hitam, fakor keturunan.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku bagun pukul tujuh, mandi, sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah. Rutinitas anak usia 18 tahun yang mulai membuatku jenuh. Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan sepedaku, di jaman modern ini memang anak-anak sepertiku biasa naik kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah, tapi ayahku tidak membelikannya padaku dengan satu alasan, aku belum punya sim. Ayah yang baik bukan?

Kegiatan sekolahku juga biasa saja, masuk-belajar-istirahat-belajar-kegiatan klub-pulang dengan diselipkan beberapa waktu untuk mengobrol, bercanda, dan juga menggoda wanita. Hey aku remaja normal dan itu sering dilakukan semua orang.

Pukul empat sore aku sudah berada di kamarku dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek karena udara yang tidak memungkinkanku untuk mengenakan jaket. Hari ini aku libur latihan basket, jadi aku pulang cepat hari ini, dah oh, aku akan katakana padamu jika kamarku yang biasa rapi ini sedang super berantakkan karena Shikamaru dan Naruto—dua temanku sedang mengacak-acaknya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, tidak mungkin kan aku mengusir mereka?

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu dekat dengan wanita lain sejak putus dari HInata," Shikamaru bertanya sambil menekan tombol _keyboard,_ itu yang selalu dia lakukan jika ke rumahku, main game _online_.

Aku menyandarkan bahuku ke tepi ranjang sambil memeluk gitar, Hinata yang dimaksud Shikamaru itu mantan pacarku, kami putus setahun yang lalu saat tahun baru. Dia yang memutuskanku.

"Jangan-jangan kau berubah jadi homo," tungkasnya yang langsung kulempar bantal.

"Sayangnya aku masih normal." jawabku malas, dan memetik gitarku sembarangan. Shikamaru kembali fokus pada layar monitor.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" pekikkan cempreng Naruto membuat aku dan Shikamaru menoleh pada teman pirang kami. Dia memegang jendelaku kuat-kuat dan matanya terbelalak melihat keluar jendela. Aku dan Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan kami dan menghampiri Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Bukannya itu Haruno Sakura!?" teriaknya, "atlet panah nasional itu!" ia menunjuk keluar ke arah seberang rumahku. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berdiri di halaman depan rumahnya rumah. Rambutnya dikucir kuda dan saat itu dia sedang bersiap-siap dengan alat panah yang lumayan besar yang ia arahkan pada sebuah papan yang kuyakini adalah papan panah.

"Kau brengsek yang beruntung Sasuke, tetanggamu Sakura!" seru Naruto.

Aku mengiyakan, karena memang pada dasarnya atlet panahan itu memang yang terpopuler di komplek ini. Dia cantik, pintar, popular pula. Semua laki-laki di sini bertekuk lutut padanya, termasuk diriku. Aku beritahu kau satu rahasia, gadis yang sedang latihan panah itu kekasihku. Tapi tolong jangan katakana dulu pada Naruto atau Shikamaru! Haruno Sakura ingin aku merahasiakannya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan semangat ia berkata jika ia akan menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahunku dua minggu lagi. Setelah menepuk pundakku dan Shikamaru, dia bergegas pergi.

"Taruhan sepuluh ribu Yen Sakura akan menolaknya." Ya sudah pasti, Sakura itu milikku, asal kau tahu.

Naruto kembali ke kamarku dengan wajah lesu, aku dan Shikamaru menghampirinya dan menanyakan ada apa yang sudah pasti kami tahu jawabannya, tapi sebagai teman kita harus bersimpati bukan?

"Dia sudah punya pacar." Naruto memelas.

"Sudah kuduga." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku rasa dia bohong, semua gadis cantik pasti bilang begitu kan?" aku dan Shikamaru memandangnya bingung, Naruto ini memang bodoh, makanya jangan heran jika aku dan Shikamaru kadang tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Lihat saja aku pasti akan mendapatkan nomornya dan akan kuajak dia datang ke pesta ulang tahun, Sai. Aku yakin dia akan datang!" dia bersemangat.

"Mau menaikkan taruhan, Sasuke?" bisik Shikamaru, aku diam saja.

Selama dua minggu Naruto gencar mengejar Sakura, aku tidak tahu dia dapat nomornya dari mana yang jelas bukan aku yang memberikannya.

Sebenarnya malam itu setelah Naruto mengajaknya kenalan, Sakura menceritakannya padaku dan kuberi saran agar dia aku kenalkan pada Naruto sebagai kekasihku, toh dia juga pasti akan mengerti. Tapi bukannya setuju, dia malah berkata,

"Bagaimana jika perkenalannya dibuat agar seru!" katanya semangat, aku bertanya apa maksudnya tapi dia bilang itu rahasia.

Setelah itu, secara mengejutkan Sakura datang ke pesta ulang tahun temanku—Sai. Ia datang sendiri dengan menggunakan _dress_ merah selutut seperti para putri Disney. Rambut merah muda sebahunya dia biarkan terurai dan hanya mengenakan _make up_ super tipis, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Dia berjalan menghampiri aku, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan senyum manis yang sangat kusukai.

Sakura menghampiriku dan kedua temanku yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia tersenyum lalu berkata, "jadi, yang mana yang namanya Sasuke?" ia melirik kami bertiga lalu berhenti padaku sejenak sambil tersenyum sangat tipis memberitahu senyuman itu hanya untukku sebelum kemudian menatap kami secara bergantian.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian." Sakura merujuk pada kata kalian disbanding kata kau pada Naruto, seolah-olah dia memberikan kode pada semua orang jika dia juga tahu orang lain selain Naruto

Naruto berdiri dengan wajah sumringah, "Hai aku harap kau masih mengenalku, aku orang yang menelponmu selama beberapa minggu ini." Jelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Oh, ternyata itu kau. Hahahaha"

"Aku Naruto, ini temanku, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke." Dia memperkenalkan kami, Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan menjabat tangan kami, dan saat tangan kami bersentuhan dia memandangku dengan nakal seolah-olah berkata, 'lihat, aktingku bagus kan?'

"Sakura!" suara Sai membuat kami berempat menoleh, Sai tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sai," ucap Sakura lalu ia menjabat tangannya.

"Kau datang sendiri? Mana pacarmu?" tanyanya, jadi Sai tahu Sakura punya pacar, apa dia tahu juga kalau pacarnya itu aku?

Sakura melirikku samar, tapi aku tahu dia tadi melirikku, "dia sedang sibuk"

"Dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Naruto pada Sai, Sai mengangguk.

"Dia bilang dia sudah punya pacar." Jawab Sai santai.

"Kau percaya?" tanya Naruto lagi, Sai mengangguk, "begitu saja?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kalian tidak percaya aku punya pacar sih?" muka Sakura berubah masam tapi itu hanya pura-pura agar teman-temanku ini berempati padanya.

"Gadis cantik sepertimu ini biasanya suka berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" kali ini nada ucapan Sakura serius.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, lalu berujar, "Kalian tahu aku akan ada pertandingan kan bulan depan?" Naruto dan Sai mengangguk, aku dan Shikamaru diam saja, karena jujur, walaupun aku pacarnya, aku tidak tahu menahu jadwal bertandingnya, begitupula Sakura dia juga tidak tahu kapan saja jadwal pertandinganku.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian saat itu," ia berhenti sejenak lalau menatapku sebentar, "kalau pacarku tidak sibuk." Katanya dengan tatapan mengancam padaku.

Bulan berikutnya Naruto memaksa kami ikut menonton pertandingan Sakura yang letaknya berada di sebuah lapangan berumput yang terkenal di Konoha. pertandingan panah musim panas tingkat SMA. Awalnya aku tidak mau ikut, tapi karena paksaan dari beberapa pihak (termasuk Sakura, katanya jika aku tidak datang harga dirinya bisa jatuh di depan teman-temanku itu), akhirnya aku ikut. Untung aku tidak ada pertandingan hari ini.

Lapangan sangat ramai oleh beberapa pendukung dari sekolah-sekolah yang ikut berpartisipasi mengikuti turnamen antar sekolah ini, ada juga beberapa kelompok pria yang mengaku sebagai fans dari Sakura membawa spanduk dan embel-embel lain untuk mendukungnya.

Aku, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai (yang ternyata ikut juga) mencari tempat stategis untuk melihat Sakura beraksi tak jauh dari lapangan, dengan jarak seperti ini kami bertiga masih bisa melihat Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Aku yakin dia pasti bohong, dia pasti tidak punya pacar!" kata Naruto "dasar wanita!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bohong?" tanyaku.

"Dia pasti bohong," katanya yakin. Aku dan Shikamaru mendesah.

Sakura berhasil maju ke babak selanjutnya setelah menang telak dari SMA yang berasal dari Amegakure. Ternyata dia masih sehebat waktu itu (aku baru sekali melihat pertandingannya, tapi dia tetap jago kok!). Setelah selesai pertandingan, aku melihat Sakura pergi entah kemana dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang aku asumsikan adalah pelatihnya. Kami bertiga menunggu di luar lapangan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku melihat Sakura berpamitan pada pelatihnya dan matanya tertuju padaku—kami berempat—entahlah yang mana. Dia tersenyum dan berlari kearah kami—tidak ke arahku lalu memelukku kemudian menciumku. Aku agak kaget dengan serangan tiba-tibanya ini, tapi akhirnya aku balas memeluknya dan menciumnya (aku lupa dengan ketiga temanku).

"Kau datang!" katanya senang, matanya berbinar saat menatapku.

Aku tersenyum, "selamat," kataku lalu menciumnya lagi—ciuman singkat.

"Terimakasih, untung kau tidak membawa sial."

Aku tertawa, "aku hanya membawa tema—," oh iya! Aku melirik ke samping dan mendapati ketiga temanku membelalakkan matanya ke arahku, sepertinya mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan aku bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasan saat ini, terutama Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana, pacarku yang maju duluan.

"Ternyata pacarku tidak sibuk hari ini." Sakura berkata seraya merangkul tanganku. "ini pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke, aku rasa kalian sudah saling kenal." Ia tertawa, aku tersenyum hambar, aku senang sekaligus resah melihat ekspresi Sai dan Naruto.

Naruto menatap kami bergantian tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, "Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kalian kemarin-kemarin, tapi dia melarangku" Sakura tertawa.

"Maaf, ini semua ideku, tolong jangan bunuh pacarku." Sakura memelas, "aku masih membutuhkan dia untuk antar jemput." Aku terkekeh mendengar penjelasannya, dia memang nebengers sejati. Asal kalian tahu awal kami bertemu dulu berkat sepedaku, dia mencurinya dengan alasan kesiangan. Sejak itu dia setiap pagi jadi sering datang ke rumahku untuk nebeng atau pijam sepeda entah untuk apa lalu kami dekat dan pacaran.

"Fans Sasuke juga berutal, makanya menurut kami lebih baik di sembunyikan dulu." Sakura menutup penjelasannya.

"Teme, kau…." Wajah Naruto sedih, ia maju dengan kekuatan penuh lalu mencapit leherku dengan tangannya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "sialan kau! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau pacarnya Sakura- _chan_ kalau aku tahu aku pasti tidak akan mendekatinya!" WOW! Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak aku juga ikut tertawa, tidak menyangka respon yang diberikan Naruto akan seperti ini, aku sungguh sangat yakin dia akan menghajarku karena mendekati wanita yang ia sukai.

Shikamaru maju untuk memisahkan Naruto dariku, ia menangis. Naruto menangis? Ya ampun…

"Sudah… sudah… kita cari wanita lain setelah ini, oke?" Shikamaru merangkulnya menenangkan, "kau juga Sai," wajah Sai datar, aku tidak tahu dia sekarang sedang merasa apa.

Naruto ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi Shikamaru malah membawanya pergi dan menyuruhnya menanyakan itu kapan-kapan. Naruto menurut seraya terus berguman 'Sakura-ku… dengan Sasuke Teme…' beberapa kali dan membuatku serta Sakura tertawa. Aku mengambil tas berisi alat panah Sakura darinya dan meletakkannya di punggungku, dia tersenyum, aku tersenyum. Aku mengamit tangannya lalu menyusul Shikamaru.

"Perkenalan yang seru!" kataku, kata-kata Sakura waktu itu terngiang di kepalaku.

"Apa aku bilang…"

Beginilah Sakura, orang banyak memandangnya sebagai gadis dingin karena ekspresinya sangat serius di depan umum, dia harus mencerminkan seorang atlet yang elegan katanya. Tapi di depanku? Ya seperti ini, ceplas-ceplos, sering tersenyum, walau entah kenapa otaknya selalu berisi hal-hal aneh dan tak terduga—hidup itu harus digunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya katanya. Ya, dia Sakuraku, hanya milikku, dan hanya aku yang tahu siapa dia setelah orang tuanya tentunya.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for read.**


End file.
